Conventionally, X-ray CT devices include a top board on which the subject is placed, and the top board is moved on the movement path that intersects with the path of X-rays from an X-ray tube to a detector. Furthermore, when capturing is conducted on the subject, the X-ray CT device moves the top board, on which the subject is placed, so that the site to be captured is located at the position that intersects with the path of X-rays.
Here, the top board, included in the X-ray CT device, is generally configured like a cantilever. Therefore, if the top board is moved, residual vibrations, which are vertical vibrations of the subject, may occur immediately after the top board is stopped. In order to improve the image quality of captured images, it is preferable to obtain data with less shaking of the subject, and there is a need to minimize residual vibrations.